poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival
World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. It is also part three of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Catgut, his family, Gamma, and Michelle make their way to Belgium, to keep the Festival of Cats from being ruined by Antonio the Avaricious. Plot Part One (Random clips from the previous episode play through the narration.) Narrator: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, Momo and his group stumble upon a festival held in Japan. It was no sooner that our heroes encounter Jayden, the Devil Dog of Envy. Joined by Susanoo, a samurai dog, the gang was able to complete all of the festival's games and capture Jayden. With six more Devil Dogs to capture, will the other groups suceed in their mission? Or will Count Zanzibar's dream of genocide against cats and their owners come true? Find out in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (In Belgium, Antonio the Avaricious is walking through the streets. He then sits down and examines a coin.) Antonio: (Thinking) It was far back as I can remember. Yes. I remember my time as a puppy grown in a poor neighborhood. I wanted just about everything. (Flashback of a Young Antonio reading a pile of books in a library.) Young Antonio: Ah. Oh. (thinking) An orchard. There are plenty of apples to sell. With that much money, I might help my family out of poverty. (Antonio closes the book and puts it in the checkout hole as He leaves the library.) Antonio: (thinking) But sadly, my older brother didn't approve of my ideas. (At a dilapidated barn, Antonio is arguing with his older brother, Julio...) Julio: Grow up, Antonio! Your ideas would never work and they never will. Young Antonio: If you'd listen more and gripe less, you'd consider it. Julio: I'm not griping, I'm being constructive. Young Antonio: Hmph. (leaves) You know nothing. Julio: What was that?! (Antonio runs away to a treetop.) Antonio! Come back here! (Antonio is then seeing on the library steps, crying.) Antonio: (Voice-Over) My older brother never did like my ideas to help my family, as if he was born to hold me back. I ran away from home so he could realize how wrong he was. then... (Count Zanzibar and three troopers enter. Count Zanzibar sits next to Antonio) Count Zanzibar: Ah, Antonio the Avaricious. Young Antonio: You know my name? and what do you mean "Avaricious"? Count Zanzibar: Oh, I know all about your past, Antonio. You want to help your poverty-stricken family. However, your brother, Julio, doesn't want you to do so. Am I not correct? Young Antonio: You're right. But, who are you? Count Zanzibar: I am Count Zanzibar and I want you to become my pet for the Devil Dog Seven. Young Antonio: But, if I become your pet, what does it mean? Count Zanzibar: If you join me, you will be living the lap of luxury. Think about it! Think of the luxury you will live in! (Young Antonio smiles with greed.) Count Zanzibar: No more back-braking work! No more taxes! No more worries! You will receive all of the riches in the world! Money! Power! Food! Anything you want! Young Antonio: Yes! But, what about my family? Count Zanzibar: Forget your family. If they, especially your brother, want nothing to do with you, then you will want no part of that broken-down desert of a farm. So, what do you say, Antonio? Are you in or are you out? Young Antonio: I'm in! (comes to Zanzibar as They disappear into the night.) Antonio's Father: Antonio? Antonio! Where are you?! Antonio's Mother: Come back, Antonio! (Flashback ends and Antonio laughs.) Antonio: Indeed! With my new master's help, I became the richest dog in my timeline, but how can I bring extinction of cats to be a reality? (steps on a poster.) Huh? "Tri-yearly Festival of Cats. adopt a cat for free." Yeah. with this festival ruined, People will sob instead of adopt. (Antonio looks at a rooftop and sees Gamma, Catgut, his family, and Michelle standing on it.) Antonio: Well, well, well. If isn't those meddling cats. It seems that they brought one of the staff members of the pound puppy too. This should be fun. (Antonio calls Count Zanzibar.) Antonio: Count Zanzibar, I found seven of the meddlers from earlier. You want me to destroy them? Count Zanzibar: (Via cell phone) No, I want you to capture them alive and bring them to me. Do you understand? Antonio: Yes, sir. first... (At the rooftop, 30 minutes later, Catgut and the others are overlooking a festival.) Lee: Hey, look down there! Catgut: It's a festival. I wonder what they're celebrating? (Gamma looks around and sees Antonio down below.) Gamma: (Thinking) Just as I thought. One of the Devil Dogs is here. Catgut: Should we check it out? Lee: What do you think, Mr. Gamma. Gamma: You go on ahead. I have some unfinished business to do. (Gamma lands in front of Antonio, startling him.) Gamma: Surprise. Antonio: The Cyborg! Gamma: Well, it wasn't hard to find you here in Belgium. You might as well give up while you still can. Otherwise, I might want to kick your sorry backside. But, lucky for you, I'm an animal lover. So, I'll give you ten seconds to surrender. Antonio: How about I give You 3 seconds to back off, or I'll set a time bomb in the Festival of cats? Gamma: A time bomb? You'd really think I'd fall for that trick? Sorry, but I won't buy it. Antonio: And since three seconds passed... (presses a button activating the bomb which will detonate in 45 minutes.) You have 45 minutes to find it. Fail to locate it, and the Festival of Cats will go bye-bye. (As Antonio casually sits down and sticks his tongue out at Gamma, who scowls.) Gamma: You just don't know when to quit, do you? (Thinking) And the Festival of Cats is miles away. I won't have time to make it. And I can't let this Devil Dog get away. It seems I have no choice. (Gamma sends a telepathic message to Catgut and his family. At the Festival of Cats, Catgut, Lee, Ming, Yin, Yang, and Michelle have puppy power hovering their heads.) Gamma's voice: Catgut! Can you hear me? Catgut: We hear you, Gamma. What's the matter? Gamma's voice: I have located the Devil Dog, but it seems that he won't surrender. And to make matters worse, he has set a time bomb at the festival you're at. Catgut, Lee, Ming, Yin, Yang, and Michelle: (Shocked) A time bomb?! Ming: What should we do? Gamma's voice: Find that time bomb and deactivate it. I'll deal with the Devil Dog. You have until 45 minutes. Good luck! (Puppy Power stops twinkling.) Michelle: How can we find the time bomb if we don't know where it's at? Catgut: We'll have to think of something. We'll check the entire festival, but We can't let everyone here know, otherwise, That will cause a panic. Yang: But, Tao, we have until 45 minutes to find the time bomb. How can we find it. Catgut: We'll have to split into groups of two. Dad, you and mom search the north and south sides of the festival. Yang: Yes, Tao. (Yin and Yang rush off.) Catgut: Ming, you and Lee search the east side. Lee: You can count on us, big brother! (Lee and Ming rush off.) Catgut: Michelle, you and I will search the west side. Michelle: Understood, Catgut sweetie. Catgut: (Thinking) I just hope we find that bomb in time. (Meanwhile, Gamma and Antonio are sitting down.) Gamma: Well, you're quite calm for a Devil Dog. Aren't you suppose to beat me senseless? Antonio: Normally, I'd wait until the explosion. Then, I'll make a break for it. Gamma: Not if I could help it. (Gamma and Antonio prepare for battle.) Antonio: I don't care who you are, but you don't scare me. and You'd have a better chance winning the lottery than defeat me. Since I'm from the future, I know that robots hate water. so good luck getting me! (runs off and goes into a nearby pond. Gamma shakes his head and smirks.) Gamma: You are such an amateur. (Gamma uses his telekinetic powers to pull Antonio out of the water. Antonio is surprised.) Antonio: What the..?! That's not fair! Gamma: Neither was detonating your time bomb. Oh and just to let you know, my cybernetic body and eye can withstand anything. So, don't bother diving back into that water. Antonio: And if I do...? Gamma: Then, I'll do this. (Gamma breathes ice to freeze the pond and slams Antonio with telekinesis three times.) Antonio: Ouch! I call brutality! (Gamma puts Antonio down.) Gamma: And just to let you know, I can also stop enemies in their tracks. Antonio: Oh, really? I like to see you try, you stupid scrap-face. (Antonio grabs a bucket of wayer and throws water at Gamma's face. Gamma smirks and Antonio is shocked.) Gamma: Stupid dog. I said I'm a cyborg, which makes me half human. And didn't I just say that water can't hurt me? By the way, thank you for the refreshment. Why don't you just chill out? (Gamma retaliates by freezing Antonio. Gamma then walks up to Antonio and grabs all of Antonio's tricks, traps, smoke bombs, weapons, etc.) Gamma: Looks like you won't need these anymore. (Antonio starts to break free. Gamma throws all of Antonio's stuff in the air and breathes fire, but before destroying all of Antonio's stuff, Antonio tackles Gamma making the fire go at a different direction.) Gamma: What...? Antonio: When you attempt to destroy my possessions, I call it stealing! (Antonio bites Gamma's leg. However, Gamma just laughs and Antonio is shocked again.) Gamma: That didn't hurt either. All right, then! You leave me no choice! (Gamma knocks Antonio out by punching him in the head.) Antonio: (Dizzy) No mommy. I don't want to go to the carrot patch. (Antonio is then unconcious.) Gamma: That should shut you up for a while. (Gamma then tries to destroy all of Antonio's stuff, but his posessions are unaffected by the fire and puts Antonio in a cage.) Gamma: Just as I thought. That Devil Dog's belongings are fire-proof. I know. (Gamma whistles for a garbage truck. Gamma then tosses the stuff in the truck and the truck drives off. Gamma returns to the cage where Antonio is sleeping.) Gamma: And now, to get this trouble-maker back to the puppy pound. Hopefully, Catgut and the others will find that time bomb before it explodes. (Gamma, carrying the cage Antonio is in, disappears.) Part Two (Back at the festival, Catgut and the others are still looking for the time bomb. At the west side of the festival...) Catgut: 25 minutes left and we covered 42 percent of the festival. Michelle: How can we find the time bomb now? We don't have much time left! (At the south side of the festival.) Yang: Still no sign of that time bomb. Yin: If we don't find that time bomb, the whole festival will be blown to pieces! (At the east side of the festival...) Lee: Hey, Ming! Look what I found! (Lee and Ming come across a miniature statue and they heard ticking inside.) Ming: So, this is the time bomb! Lee: We better get it out of here or it will explode. Ming: But how can we get it out of that statue? (Catgut, Michelle, Yin, and Yang enter.) Lee: Thank goodness you guys are just in time. Now, to communicate Gamma. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Gamma throws Antonio in an indestructable cell. Jayden is in there as well.) Usagi: Good work, Gamma! Now, we have five more Devil Dogs to find. But, where are Catgut and the others? Gamma: They're still at Belgium looking for the time bomb. Well, at least we have two Devil Dogs in captivity. Fake Antonio: Correction, one Devil Dog. Usagi: Wha-- Fake Antonio: What you caught was a false Antonio! My creator is still at Belgium having the time of his life. Good luck figuring out a way to get back. (The doll brakes down) Gamma: A decoy. No matter, I can teleport back to Belgium. (Gamma tries to teleport, but nothing happens.) Jayden: I hate to break this to you, but you used up most of your "puppy power" while fighting the decoy. (Gamma becomes enraged.) Gamma: Why you little...! (Jayden laughs.) Jayden: Serves you right for your merciless torture of Antonio's Robot. Gamma: Torture? I did not torture him! Jayden: Don't give me that. You cruelly tore that robot to pieces, disarmed the robot, froze and burned. That is called overkill. It's the same as torture. Gamma: That's not true! He gave me no choice! I merely knocked him out to shut him up! And besides, he's only a robot! It's not like he's a living creature! Jayden: Not from what Antonio told me over his phone. Gamma: (Glaring at Jayden and brandishing his sword) You mentally unstabled piece of...! Jayden: Uh uh uh! Watch your language. This is a kid's cartoon, you know. (Puppy Power twinkles over Gamma.) Catgut: Gamma, can you hear us? Gamma: (Shouting) Now what?! Catgut: We found the bomb. It's on the east side of the festival. Gamma: I love to help you, Catgut, but that stupid Devil Dog created a doll to fool me in a effort to buy time. And I don't have enough energy to teleport back to Belgium. You're on your own! Catgut: But.. Gamma... Gamma: Good luck! (Gamma leers at Jayden.) Gamma: (To Jayden) I hope you're satsified. Jayden: Your friends will never deactivate that bomb. And it'll be only a matter of time before Antonio's plan becomes a success. Gamma: (In a blind rage) THAT DOES IT! (Gamma lunges at the cell, but Holly, Marcus, Momo, Elaine, and Usagi hold him back.) Gamma: It's a lucky thing for you that you're comfortable in that indestructable cell. Otherwise, if you wear my size, I'd tear you apart with my bare hands! Usagi: Gamma, Control Yourself! (Gamma calms down. Jayden files his nails.) Jayden: Heh. Even a Cyborg like you can't do a darn thing to me. And to think, you're one of the greatest bounty hunters in the world... or so you think. Gamma: Don't test my patience further. (Pointing his rifle at Jayden) If it weren't for these guys, I'd tear you to pieces. Just wait until the rest of your friends are captured. Then we'll see who will be laughing. (Gamma storms out.) Holly: (To Jayden) Why must you provoke him? Jayden: It's a hobby of mine. (Back at Belgium, Antonio is in a belgian restaurant.) Antonio: He he he. In a matter of minutes, Dogkind will celebrate the demise of Belgium's Cats and their owners. (checks His watch) 22 minutes, 36 seconds. Now, to inform my master... (picks up his cell Phone and Calls Zanzibar) Master Z. This is Antonio with new information regarding the enemy. Zanzibar: What is it? Antonio: One of staff members of Holly's Puppy Pound, Gamma, has plenty of countermeasures all over, including waterproof. However, he wasted his energy on the doll I made. Now, what shall I do to the rest of the meddlers? Zanzibar: Excellent. Now that the cyborg is taken care of, you will deal with those cats. And don't fail me like your colleague did. Do you understand? Antonio: I hear you. (Antonio hangs up) But I suppose before I check the fireworks, I'll buy some gifts for my colleagues. Then, only then... (a Dream Sequence of Zanzibar and the other Devil Dog Seven congratulating Antonio.) Zanzibar's voice: Nice job, Antonio. Your plan was successful. For speeding up the extinction of cats, enjoy your own empire at the vacation spot of Florida! Devil Dogs: All hail King Antonio! (The Other devil dogs throw Antonio up and down as the sequence ends.) Antonio: Yes. But I need to be double sure. (races to the festival of Cats.) (Back at the festival, Catgut and the others are waiting anxiously for Gamma to respond.) Catgut: I can't wait anymore! I'll have to take the time bomb and get it out of here! Michelle: But, Catgut, if that bomb explodes...! Catgut: I'll take that chance. Do you know a deserted place while nobody will get hurt? Lee: There's a deserted farm a few miles from the town. I'm pretty sure nobody lives there. Catgut: Thank you, Lee. (Grabs the statue and runs off.) Catgut: And if I don't make it, Ming, take good care of Lee. (As Catgut rushes into a deserted alley, far from the festival, when he bumps into Antonio who was holding bags of gifts.) Catgut: Oh, I'm sorry. Antonio: It's okay-- (Catgut and Antonio double take.) Catgut and Antonio: YOU?! Antonio: It's bad enough that my robot had to suffer at the hands of the Cyborg, but now I have to deal with you! You'll never deactivate that time bomb, because I'm the only one who knows the code to deactivate it. Catgut: (Smirking) You do, huh? Well, then... (Catgut shows his claws.) Catgut: How about you be a good little Devil Dog and tell me the deactivation code or I'll claw you to pieces. Antonio: (Feigns being scared) Is that supposed to scare me? Catgut: No. This is! (tries to claw Antonio's face, but the Devil Dog puts on a mask representing dollar signs on the eyes and a big smirk to protect himself.) OW! What's that mask made out of, wood? Antonio: Yes, and with only 2 minutes left, how will you destroy me? Catgut: Actually... Kobura Shiboru(Cobra Squeeze)! (Catgut grabs hold of Antonio and puts him in a tight leg crush position.) Antonio: What the...?! What are you doing? Catgut: If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. Part Three (Catgut is holding Antonio in a tight leg crush position to keep Antonio from escaping.) Catgut: If I'm gonna be blown to pieces, you're coming with me. Antonio: (Shocked) You-- You wouldn't! (starts to sweat.) Catgut: Oh. I would. And we have only one minute and forty-five seconds to spare. So, it's your choice. Are you going to tell me the deactivation code or be blown to kingdom come? (Antonio feels uneasy.) Catgut: One minute and thirty-seven seconds... (Antonio grows nervous as he tries to call Zanzibar for help.) Catgut: One minute and ten seconds... Antonio: Count! One of the meddlers won't let me leave and I'm in the range of the bomb! Help me! (Antonio's sweat pours down his head.) Catgut: One minute left... Antonio: Help me, Count Zanzibar or I'll be blown to smithereens! Zanzibar: Hmph. You have to accept casualties, in the grand scheme of things. For now on, Avaricious, you're on your own. Antonio: But-- (Zanzibar hangs up. Antonio drops his cell phone in disbelief.) He.... hung up. Catgut: Forty seconds... Antonio: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just let me go! (Antonio sheds tears of desperation as Catgut lets him go Catgut walks up to the statue and opens the hatch where the time bomb is in.) Catgut: Now, what's the deactivation code? Antonio: The deactivation code is 2 8 2 7 4 2 3 on a keypad it would stand for "Avarice". (Catgut enters the code and the time bomb is deactivated. Catgut and Antonio sigh with relief.) Catgut: And now, for some unfinished business, our battle. (Catgut goes into a fighting stance again, but Antonio doesn't. Antonio simply gets on his hands and knees.) Antonio: No. I surrender. Since the Count wouldn't help me, I give myself up. Catgut: Please, you really think I'd be stupid enough to fall for that? Come on. You gotta do a better acting job than that. You're just doing it so you can get away. Am I right? (Antonio sadly shakes his head.) Antonio: No. (Cries) You can go ahead and catch me. I wouldn't care anymore. The Cyborg was right, I should've given up while I still could. (Catgut enters with a cage and Antonio willingly walks inside of it. His family and Michelle enter.) Catgut: And now, to tell Gamma that we captured this devil dog. (Catgut communicates Gamma through Puppy Power.) Catgut: Gamma, are you there? Gamma: Yes, but I'm in no mood to talk. Catgut: We've deactivated the bomb and captured Antonio the Avaricious. Gamma: Good job. However, I still don't have enough energy to take you back to the pound with me. Catgut: It's ok. We'll take a plane ride home. Getting back home is half the fun. (Back at the pound, Usagi examines Antonio closely...) Usagi: Are you the real Antonio the Avaricious? (Antonio sadly nods.) Usagi: Now, you can join your fellow devil dog in that cell. Come on. We haven't got all day! Antonio: Don't rush me. (Antonio sadly walks toward the cell where Jayden is at, but he stops and turns toward Gamma. He then bows.) Antonio: (Crying) I'm... I'm sorry. Gamma: Too late. Your toy almost caused the festival to be ruined. Antonio: It's never too late. Gamma: (Turns his head away) Not in this case. (Pointing his laser pistol at Antonio) Now, hurry up and go to your cell. Holly: Gamma, we got Antonio. That's what counts. Gamma: Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that his doll wasted my time and my energy. If you think that I will forgive that sorry excuse of a dog for what he did, I'm sorry, but you are sadly mistaken. And to accuse me of torturing an animal is plain sickening. And that accusation was coming from the sick freak who almost flattened Marcus' face with his feet. Jayden: Hold Your tongue, Robot! Gamma: I'm a Cyborg! Jayden: Same Thing! Gamma: (Pointing his laser rifle) Robots and cyborgs are NOT the same thing! Either shut that smart mouth of yours or I...! Marcus: Hey! That's enough. (Antonio then walks inside the cell and goes into a fetal position.) Jayden: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? (Jayden laughes and Antonio glares at him.) Antonio: Shut up, Jayden. (Antonio pulls Jayden's tongue painfully for 2 seconds and then lets go.) Gamma: That's what you get for running your mouth off and accusing me of something I didn't do. (Antonio then sobs softly.) Antonio: (Thinking) I can't believe Count Zanzibar would discard me. He promised me EVERYTHING! He lied to me.... (echoes.) (Outside the cell...) Gamma: Serves him right for wasting my energy and almost destroying the lives of innocent people and cats at Belgium. Holly: Gamma! There's laws against what you suggested. Tone it down. Gamma: I AM the law! Catgut: Holly's right. Why do you have to be harsh on him? We got the Devil Dog. Isn't that what counts? Gamma: Like I said, I am in no mood to forgive. And until Antonio and Jayden apologize for what they said, I'm sorry, but I'd rather die than to forgive for them what they have done. (Gamma leaves.) Usagi: Well, in any case, Two down and five to go. Catgut: I wonder how Cooler and the others are doing? Ming: Hopefully, they'll find the other Devil Dogs without difficulty. (The scene freezes as the words "To be continued...." however over Catgut and others' heads.) Narrator: Now that Catgut and his group sucessfully caught Antonio the Avaricious, will the other groups find the other five Devil Dogs? Has Count Zanzibar really betrayed Antonio? Find out next time on the Pound Puppies Show! To be continued in World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath Next Episode Preview Lanford: This is absotively cool! I've never been to Hollywood before. Martin: Look at all the movie studios. Bartrand: Nyah nyah! Catch me if you can! Tony: Look! It's Bartrand the Boastful! Jewel: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath. Daisy: I wonder what that title means by "Tony's Wrath"? Cooler: We'll see. Nose Marie: (to audience) Will you? Japanese Opening Title A picture of Catgut and Gamma battling Antonio as the subtitles read "Kazoeru-Kudari tame Wazawai! Ganma oyobi Katto Gatto tai Antonio!(Countdown to Catastrophe! Gamma and Catgut VS Antonio!)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Ming Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Antonio